TwinSheption
by stargategeeket
Summary: Commander Shepard has a twin sister. Together they will get rid of the threats to the galaxy. Read to find out the adventures of Commander John Shepard and his twin Jane Shepard.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bioware, Mass Effect, or any of the characters. Probably never will.**

"The board is green. Approach run has begun. Hitting the Relay in 3... 2... 1... Thrusters... Check. Navigation... Check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... Just under 1500 K." Joker finished his relay jump checklist.

"1500 is good. Your Captain will be pleased." Nihlus mentioned as he left the Normandy's cockpit.

"I hate that guy." Joker grumbled.

"Relax Joker, be glad you even got a compliment after you managed to steal your way into being the pilot." Commander John Shepard spoke up.

"I don't trust him Commander."

"You don't have to trust him you just have to listen to Captain Anderson. Just show the guy some respect Nihlus is a Spectre. Don't make me tell Jane that you aren't behaving." John turned and started to leave the cockpit with a grin on his face as he tried to hide his chuckling.

"You wouldn't... Right? Commander?" Jokers face had turned pale at the thought of his girlfriend being mad at him.

* * *

"I'm being evaluated? For the Spectres? Captain Anderson I thought that due to what Jane did no one in the family was supposed to be considered for any kind of military based job or promotion?" Commander Shepard was confused.

After his sister Jane publicly assassinated one of the Citadel Counselors and efficiently fled. The rest of the family was brought in and court marshaled. The result was that the family would no longer be able to raise any higher in the Alliance ranks than what they were currently at.

Lucky for his parents they were Admirals, John was stuck at being a Commander for the rest of his Alliance career. John was fine with not being able to advance.

"Commander I personally put your name forward for the Spectres program, the Spectors could use talent like what you showed on Elysium." Nihlus said with a hint of awe in his voice.

"I'm not complaining I am just simply wondering what is with the sudden change in perspective on my family."

"Shepard the Alliance needs this the human race needs this to have a voice in the Citadel." Anderson said passionately.

"Then let's get the Council a Prothean beacon." And with that said they all left the briefing room to prepare for the upcoming mission.

* * *

The mission did not end well. The ground team lost one of its members Corporal Jenkins right off the bat to a flying Geth platform. It wasn't until a short trek later that Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Commander Shepard ran across Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams under heavy fire from three Geth Prime platforms. Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Alenko quickly shot down the three Geth saving the ammo less Gunnery Sergeant.

The group ran stopped at the Prothean dig sight only to find the beacon not there but instead there was five eth platforms. As the team quickly took out the Geth and continued on until they found the dig sights campground completely surrounded by cybernetic blue zombie like creatures.

Shepard, Williams and Alenko quickly dispatched the creatures Shepard named CyberZombies. They rescued a group of civilians and continued on running across and killing more 'CyberZombies' as they made their way to the colony tram station.

What the group unexpectedly found at the tram station dock was Nihlus dead via a shot to the back of his head, and one terrified dock worker with the worst work ethic Shepard had ever heard of as well as a group of Geth.

As the group reached the loading dock where the beacon was located they not only found more Geth but four bombs as well.

Shepard split the group up with Williams and Alenko disabling two of the bombs as Shepard took out the other two, the group met back up and took out the remaining Geth that were on the loading dock.

Alenko wandered too close to the beacon accidentally activating it. Alenko rose into the air and Shepard tackled Alenko out of the beacons pull and wound up pulled into the beacons pull himself causing the beacon to download a fragmented warning into Shepards brain causing Shepard to become knocked out.

* * *

Commander Shepard woke up in the Normandy Med Bay after violently waking up from his dreamlike vision that he received from the beacon.

"You had us worried there Shepard, how are you feeling?" Dr. Chakwas asked as soon as John woke up.

"Like I just got hit by a Mako. How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours. Something must have happened down there with that beacon." Dr. Chakwas mentioned.

"It's my fault. I must have set off some kind of security and you pushed me away from it and got pulled towards it." Kaidan said sorrowfully.

"It wasn't your fault Alenko. You had no way of knowing what would happen."

"Actually, we don't even know if that is what set it off. Unfortunately we'll never get the chance to find out. The beacon exploded." Chakwas looked saddened.

"We believe it was a system overload. The blast knocked you out. Williams and I carried you back to the ship." Kaidan moved so he was facing the Commander.

"I appreciate it, Lieutenant."

"Physically you are fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves." Dr. Chakwas had a hint of concern coloring her voice. "I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

"I'm not sure what it was Doctor. All I could see was these images and a sense of warning. I believe I saw death."

"I better add this to my report. Oh, Captain Anderson."

"How is our XO doing Doctor?" Anderson asked of the Doctor.

"All readings are normal. Our Commander is going to be fine."

"Glad to hear it, Shepard I need to speak with you... In Private."

"I'll be in the Mess if you need me." Kaidan said as he saluted and left the Med Bay. Dr. Chakwas left to go into her office.

"Sounds like the beacon hit you pretty hard Commander. Are you sure that you are okay?" Anderson had a look of concern on his face.

"I don't like having soldiers dying on my watch."

"Jenkins was not your fault. You did a good job, Shepard."

"I will still regret losing him Anderson. It's never a good feeling losing a team member. Anyways you said you needed to speak to me?"

"I won't lie to you don't look good. Nihlus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and the Geth invasion. The council will want answers."

"I did my job Anderson. I did nothing wrong, hopefully the council will see that."

"I'll stand by you and your report, Shepard. You're a damned good hero in my books. That's not why I am here. It's Saren, that other Turian. Saren is a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend. If he is working with the Geth, that means he has gone rogue. A rogue Spectre means trouble. Sarens dangerous. And he hates humans."

"He didn't go to Eden Prime because he hates humans."

"Your right. But Saren has allied himself with Geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. But it had something to do with that beacon. You were there just before that beacon self destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren might be after?"

"Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision."

"A vision? Of what?"

"A warning, of war and death. It wasn't very clear."

"We need to report this to the council, Shepard."

John Shepard snickered "They will never believe a human having a vision Anderson."

"We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was Saren took it. But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war! He has secrets from the beacon. He has an army of Geth at his command. And he won't stop till he has wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy!" Anderson said passionately.

"I will find some way to take him down Anderson."

"It won't be easy. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the council on our side."

"We just have to prove that Saren has gone rogue. Then the Council will have no choice but to revoke his Spectre status."

"I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the council. He will want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock." With that said John Shepard saluted and left to find Joker.

* * *

 **AN: I am not good with combat scenes. As for Commander Shepard just go with the Default male shepard. White skin, blue eyes, short black hair. Commander Shepards sister will look like the default female Shepard just with long red hair, with green eyes, and pale skin you will get to meet her later. As with any story reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
